eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
White Jewel
The White Jewel is a boss monster battled in the Double Reed Tower of Sand in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. Details The White Jewel is one of four bosses of the Double Reed Tower of Sand that are palette swaps of enemies previously encountered in Eternal Sonata. In this case, it is a palette swap of the Baby Dragon. Attacks The White Jewel's normal physical attacks are head butts and stabs with its tail. Its most commonly used Special Attack seems to be Icy Breath, which is breath attack from a slight distance in an arc with a chance of Slow status. White Heaven is a melee attack with ice billowing out around all targets in range and has a chance of inflicting Stop. Finally, Knock Down is four tail hits on a single character with a powerful finishing blow that, not surprisingly, carries a chance of knockdown. Strategy squares off against White Jewel prior to the battle.]] The Baby Dragon was back in Chapter 1 in Agogo Forest, but if the player can remember the pattern of its attacks, then that will be an advantage in this fight, as white Jewel's attacks are essentially the same, just more powerful, and in some cases with a chance of status effects. This boss's actual damage-dealing potential is somewhat weak, but it may be the most challenging of all of the palette-swap bosses of the Double Reed Tower due its tendency to inflict status effects. Bring in a Very Odd Chocolate item to decrease its attack power and a Sock Incense to decrease its defense. It may also be a good idea to equip accessories and armor that prevent or minimize the chances of Slow and Stop statuses, and a have a few Chance Feathers and Time Feathers on hand. If March is in the party, she can try to turn the tables on this boss by inflicting the statuses it tries to inflict on the party on it. If it goes behind a character to attack, make sure to hit the Guard button to turn the character around to Guard against further attacks in the same turn. In Encore Mode, make sure the party is well-protected against the annoying negative status effects and build up Echoes before the battle. Beat might actually be a good choice against this boss, as he can attack from a distance, forcing it to move around and building up a lot of Echoes quickly, particularly if he has his Silver Bullet accessory. Trivia , March and Viola]] *In the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, the White Jewel seems to have a greater tendency to use its Special Attacks and will often go behind a character or characters to use Icy Breath, even in a normal playthrough. Its HP was reduced by nearly 150000 points, while the EXP granted for defeating it was decreased by nearly 2/3. *In the Xbox 360 version, following the battle, a scene is presented in which, against a black background, Claves speaks with Frederic about the differences between a painting and music, and suggests that God could appreciate the creation that would be formed if the two were combined, "a music that could make us feel space and dimension and pictures that would make us feel time and experience motion." In the PlayStation 3 version, following the battle, March obtains a scale from the boss and notes the boss's similarity to the Baby Dragon from Agogo Forest. Frederic is impressed with her passion for research, and March replies that she wants to know about plants and animals because it will help her do a good job protecting Agogo Forest. Salsa is bored and says that March doesn't need to know all that stuff, but March says that there are some things that can't be resolved by force alone. Salsa says that she gets carried away and March asks if there's anything that she'd like to do once the journey is over. Salsa speaks of stuffing herself with mushrooms and seeing Beat from time-to-time and then asks Frederic what he'd like to after the journey. Frederic says that this journey will most likely be his last and Salsa calls him a quitter, stating that when one thing comes to an end, another starts up. March apologizes for Salsa's rudeness, but says that she agrees with what Salsa is saying. Frederic is left to reflect upon their words. Related enemies *Baby Dragon Category:Bosses Category:Monsters